ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 13: The End of Fire and Ice
'Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Season 13 '(subtitled The End of Fire and Ice) - 13th season LEGO Ninjago. which is broadcast only on a TV show called “Ninja-cartoon tv” and cannot be found on the Internet. Zane is the mascot and focal piece of this season. And the ninja is also the main antagonist. Also in this season there is a faction, namely ice samurai that is the evil army. Here is the transcript: Season 13: The End of Fire and Ice Episode Transcript List! Plot Episode 115: The End of Fire As P.I.X.A.L. is killed by Zane, Wu finds Kai to be gone. Zane has captured Kai and killed P.I.X.A.L. He goes to the Ninja, but they must retreat from Ninjago City back into the Desert of Ice someone came to relam is jeffy form super mariologan he prepare to destroy zane ice ninja it order send him back his realm you need keytanta from game Episode 116: The Beginning of Time When the Ninja are forced to retreat, Kai is left behind and is tortured to tell Zane the whereabouts of the Reversal blade, hidden in Season 7. Zane's plan is to reverse the ninja so that they will be too young to protect Ninjago. Kai will not tell, but then he discovers a hidden message from Kai's mask messager and jumps in a Mech to run to the Museum from the Monastery. Episode 117: Reverse Psychology The Ninja recruit Neuro, the master of mind to bring the location of the Reverse Blade back to Lloyd's mind. Lloyd's mind must go back through recurring and terrible thoughts to find the location of the time blade. Zane discovers them and sends the Ice Samurai army after them to stop the ninja, on his way to the Monastery. The Ninja are still trapped in Neuro's Refuge. Episode 118: Home Sweet Monastery As the Ninja defeat the Ice Samurai after learning where the time blade is, they get in Neuro's Mind Bike and race to the Monastery to stop Zane from getting the Reversal Blade. The Ninja must go through the Desert of Ice to get their in time. Using Kai's Flame Thrower, they rush to the desert Episode 119: Not Again The Ninja rush to the Monastery where Zane has held Kai hostage and has set the Monastery into an Ice Fortress. He awaits the Ninja with Kai, threatening to kill him if they do not tell him the whereabouts of the Time Blade in the Monastery, after destroying the massive Flame Thrower. Episode 120: Ninja Sometimes Quit The Ninja, being powerless, cannot stop Zane. Zane blasts all the ninja with their energy. Lloyd gets up to face Zane. He tells Zane he knows, but he'll have to come and get it. They fight across the rooftop. Zane is victorious. About to kill Lloyd by throwing him off the side of the mountain, two come to save the ninja in need. Episode 121: Create a Solution As Lloyd is about to fail to Zane, Kai finds the Reversal Blade in Lloyd's sword sheath in his room behind his bed in a secret compartment. He finds Wu about to be in the way between Zane's Ice and Energy Blast. He throws the blade to Wu barely in time before the ninja and his mentor were destroyed. Episode 122: Destroy the Problem The temporal shift in the Reversal Blade, with the Fire, Ice and Energy Elements create a portal is created to a new realm that transforms randomly into different times of Ninjago and is littered with and evil army of Ice Samurai with Energy powers. Zane falls into the portal. Kai jumps in and the portal closes. Episode 123: Fire and Ice Don't Mix Part 1 Zane has lost his powers upon coming into the portal whereas, the ninja in Ninjago have theirs back except for Kai, who fell in with Zane. The Ninja mourn as the ninja in the Time Repeats Itself Realm, the Ninja go back to New Ninjago City, Chen's Island and The Swamp. Then the Ice-rgy Samurai find the two ninja, now reunited once again. The Samurai speak of the Time Lord. Who is that? And his general, Captain Confusion? Who are these villains? Episode 124: Fire and Ice Don't Mix Part 2 Kai and Zane defeat one samurai, but are outnumbered, so they run to a spire of ice, where a Samurai that has a clock that resets time to how he wishes, the Time Lord. Captain Confusion and Time Lord battle the Ninja. Then, the Ninja take the clock and defeat the Time Lord. They use Time Lords' Time and Energy powers combined to reset the clock. It only fits one and the Ice-rgy Samurai have caught up with them. Kai pushes Zane into the clock and it send Zane to Ninjago, with a portal. It closes, leaving Kai in the Time Repeats Itself Realm To be continued in: Season 14: Time Repeats Itself Total episodes: 10 Sets 771004 - Time Blade Trap - $9.99 Minifigs: Kai and Snowbot Figure with Reversal Blade | Pieces: 53 771005 - Monastery Hijack - $19.99 Minifigs: Zane, Lloyd, and Wu | Pieces: 92 771006 - Neuro's Mind Bike - $24.99 Minifigs: Jay, Cole, Neuro | Pieces: 111 771007 - Neuro's Refuge: Nya's Mech Rescue - $34.99 Minifigs: Neuro, Nya, 2x Ice Samurai | Pieces: 243 771008 - Zane's Ice Mech vs. Kai's Flame Thrower- $39.99 Minifigs: Zane, Kai, Lloyd, Wu and Snowbot Figure with Reversal Blade | Pieces: 295 771009 - Ice-ergy Encounter - $39.99 Minifigs: Zane, 2x Ice-rgy Samurai, Captain Confusion and Snowbot Figure | Pieces: 771010 - Time Lord's Ice Spire - $59.99 Minifigs: Kai, 2x Ice-rgy Samurai, Time Lord with Elemental Clock and Reversal Blade. Updated by: SkyNinja17 Original Idea by: Ultimate BendyCategory:Fan Series